batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke (Arkhamverse)
Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is a mercenary and assassin. Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". Biography Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Though much of the file is redacted, it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He has since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Additional skills include: Weapons expert. Demolitions expert. Close quarters combat. Ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. By the time he was contracted to take out Batman, he had managed to commit at least 30 instances of murder, including 26 of the first degree, and 14 relating to the assassinations of public figures. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' On Christmas Eve, Batman learns that eight assassins are in Gotham City to claim the $50 million bounty put on Batman's head by The Joker, under the guise of Black Mask. Among the assassins was Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, who Batman learned to be of former military and subject of a failed medical experiment. Apparently, he had to attack an entire wave of people when Black Mask's men supplied him with the envelope containing the hit. Batman tracks down the Penguin aboard his ship, the Final Offer, and interrogated him regarding Black Mask's whereabouts. Before the Penguin spilled everything out, a grapple claw grips Batman's ankle and drags him out of the room. Deathstroke appears while he circles Batman with a sword drawn. Batman, however, takes Deathstroke's sword with a fast disarming move and uses it to free himself before gliding down to the gladiator pit below. With Deathstroke following, the two prepared themselves for hand-to-hand combat. In the ensuing melee, Deathstroke uses weaponry and martial arts to fight against Batman's "inferior" combat methods and tactics. Countering his attacks, Batman was able to unmask Deathstroke and break his rifle-staff, forcing the mercenary to draw his sword. Slade then asked Batman "What are you?" before being knocked out by the masked vigilante. After the battle with Deathstroke, Batman makes his way to solve the Lacey Towers murder Penguin spoke about, while Deathstroke himself was taken into GCPD custody. Throughout the night, Batman had been following Black Mask's trail until he discovered that a criminal named "The Joker" had been impersonating him, and was the mastermind behind hiring the assassins. The truth would be shown by the time Joker was locked up at Blackgate Prison, where Deathstroke was also locked up in. By the time Batman arrived to Blackgate to stop another riot, Deathstroke was the one of the few, if not the only prisoner still locked in his cell. While doing push-ups, Deathstroke spoke briefly with Batman, revealing Joker wouldn't let him out for good reason, as he didn't like his time wasted. He also assured Batman to not worry about being pursued anymore - not unless someone else puts up $50 million bucks. Batman then left Deathstroke in his cell. Later, a still-imprisoned Deathstroke continued doing push-ups when Amanda Waller came to Blackgate. Deathstroke, while continuing his push-ups, acknowledged Waller's presence and revealed that he anticipated her arrival. Waller approaches Deathstroke's cell, tossing him a paper with "Suicide Squad" written on it. Deathstroke asked what happens if he doesn't sign, and Waller simply says "You rot in here, or you work for me." ''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown'' Deathstroke was eventually hired by Hugo Strange to deal with Batman/Bruce Wayne (presumably being offered a sum of at least $50,000,000 or higher to get him to accept). Deathstroke appeared as he shot the inmate, possibly as bait for Batman. Deathstroke talking to Hugo Strange lets him know that Batman is here and claims that he will have him shortly. Deathstroke began running and then battled Batman. By the end of the battle, Deathstroke was beaten. Batman told Deathstroke that he is finished, and proceeds to kick the gun as soon as Deathstroke tries to get it. Deathstroke was then arrested to complete his humiliation. Quotes *''It appears the game is over before it even begins.'' *''A bat? Why I wonder a bat!'' *''You thought that would work?'' *''That was a mistake!'' *''Is it self-righteousness or squeamishness that stops you from killing?'' *''You still think you can win?'' *''You'll regret that!'' *''What are you?'' *''Apparently the Joker's afraid of me. Wouldn't let me out. And for a good reason. I don't like having my time wasted.'' *''Ha, well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Not unless someone else puts up fifty million bucks.'' *''Figure you'd be by, sooner or later.'' *''And what happens if I don't sign?'' Game Over Lines *''"You fought well, Batman. But I am stronger, faster, smarter. And so, this ends the only way it could."'' *''"Know that you die with honor, which is more than can be said for most."'' Trivia *He is a playable character in Batman: Arkham Origins if the game was pre-ordered. The other two villains that were playable were The Joker from Batman: Arkham Asylum ''and Catwoman from ''Batman: Arkham City. *Deathstroke doesn't have an character profile in Batman: Arkham Asylum. The other few were Shiva, Anarky, Copperhead, Electrocutioner, Talia al Ghul, Deadshot, and Solomon Grundy. *Deathstroke appears in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown ''but he doesn't appear in ''Batman: Arkham City. *The Deathstroke DLC Pack comes with 2 challenge maps and 2 additional skins Judas Contract and Injustice: Gods Among Us skins. *In Deathstroke's profile at the beginning of the game, his known associate is William Randolph Wintergreen. Gallery medium_97f6446a19ddbe7d1edf822831ea3d62.jpg|Deathstroke in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown. 500px-Acl04.jpg mzl.zozsnstb.320x480-75.jpg|Deathstroke attacks Batman DeathstrokeAO.png| final_deathstroke_l.jpg|Deathstroke in Batman: Arkham Origins BAO_Deathstroke.jpg final_deathstroke_s.jpg| Batman Arkham Origins Sept 18 4.jpg Batman versus Deathstroke.jpg BAO_Batman_Deathstroke.jpg Batman Arkham Origins Sept 18 2.jpg Batman-arkham-origins-deathstroke.jpg|Promotional art. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters